


Возвращение

by dragonfly1212, fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Art, Collage, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonfly1212/pseuds/dragonfly1212, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020
Summary: Разрешение на использование арта получено. Вы можете увеличить изображение по клику: полноразмер откроется в этом же окне.  // click on the pic for fullview
Relationships: Raiden/Samuel Rodrigues
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Арты G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Возвращение

**Author's Note:**

> Разрешение на использование арта получено. Вы можете увеличить изображение по клику: полноразмер откроется в этом же окне. // click on the pic for fullview

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/1hc1pm.jpg)


End file.
